You fooled me once shame on me
by RestrainedOnTheLeash
Summary: Maxs family died in a terrible car accident. She struggles with herself and Diane(Like Lissa but I wanted to change it.) she hates max with a passion and bullies her. Nick aka fang moves into her town and wants to be a part of her life btw he's very ooc.
1. Chapter 1

I watched the snow flakes fall each and everyone different. We aren't to different you know. We are made, we fall down, rest and melt into water and go with the flow until we nourished or helped a dry mouth. Then of course we go on.

Looking out the window I saw a boy. He was destroying natures beautiful artwork. I didn't know his name but he was tall and had dark brown hair that fell over his hazel eyes.

I sighed and walked away thinking my life was just gonna get worse. I mean really in the past year my entire family died in a car wreck. I cried a lot during that time but soon realized it wasn't going to bring them back. I never really talked to anyone just watched as everyone laugh and have a good time.

It was like God was punishing me.

I closed my eyes and prayed for the best. Tomorrow was going to be hell like always. School. I don't know why I bother going everyone picks on me and it's to hard to bare sometimes.

I could end it all but what good would that do.

_line_~~~~^~~~|o|~~~_

"Nick we are here!" my mother yelled at me.

We had just moved from our home in airizona to the hell hole called South Carolina.

It was snowing when we got here. As stupid as it seems I have never seen snow. No other kid was outside playing in it. But I did see one girl she was inside just admiring it as if she never seen was absolutely gorgouse from where I could see it. Her black hair was covering her face almost entirely. I decieded to look the other way for I wouldnt seem like such a creep

I was sorta excited cause tomorrow was my first day of school. I know sounds lame and I'm not normal for wanting to go. I just wanted to meet new people.

Definatly the girl from across the street.

-_-_-_line_-_-|\|\|\|\|\|\|\/|\/|\/|\|_

I just realized I hadn't introduced myself I didn't think I did and you'd just somehow figure it out. Here goes nothing I'm Max Ride. I have long black hair that covers my face and pale blue eyes. I am pretty tall and apparently I look anorexic.

Now enough about me and let's go on with the day.

Like any other average day I'm walking to first block. 'fun' I thought like always and if you're an idiot I was being sarcastic.

I walked to the back of the classroom by the window like always and see my seat is taken by that new kid has taken it.

About everyone starts to whisper cause everyone knows I will and can beat the crap out of you. Before my family died my mom made me take self-defense lessons. I excelled and did very well.

I glared at him and groweledj at him to get out of my seat. I almost laughed as he quickly got up and moved. He had the nerve to sit there but then he sat in the seat next to me.

"Hey I'm Fang and what's yours?" he asked me quite eagerly.

Eh. I wasn't going to respond do I dug out my notebook and hung my head down so my hair covered my face.

I was trying to be nice to her and she completely ignored me! How rude but then I noticed that she had starting drawing in a beat up looking notebook.

Up in the corner I saw her signature Max J. Ride pretty name I thought unusual for a girl though.

She had starting outlining her drawing of what seemed like a group of people. Wow. She hadn't even started and was very detailed and life-like.

Well I'm not going to bore you to what happened but damn that Fangy kid was nosey he was staring at my drawing like it was the best thing ever.

I wasn't paying attention and rammed into someone. I bet you can guess who if was.

"Hey Max!" he said I got confused to how he knew my name. So I did the normal thing and let my hair fall in front of my eyes.

"hello anyone there?" he laughed "or are you just going to ignored me."

Idiot me decied to look up at him and ended up staring into his hazel eyes.

When she looked up at me the world seemed to stop. Her pale blue eyes seem to reflect pain and sadness but was soon gone as quickly as it came.

I was about to say something when she disappeared into the crowd.

"Heeeey. Why were you like talking to that pathetic loser. Shes also a whore. And by the way my names Diane like you wouldn't know cause I'm like the queen of this school." this blonde said to me. She had no right calling her a whore compared to how she looked. Her boobs were almost popping out of her shirt and her skirt was showing this hot pink lacy thong.

I hadn't realized I had been staring until she said all giggly "Like what you see hottie and you can do so much better then her." I kinda felt like a man-slut cause I was starting to want to ditch Lana.

"Oh and by the way if you don't" she said suductively put her hands on my chest "I'll make your life a living hell" she whispered patting my crotch.

I then saw Max walk by with a disgusted look on her face and immediately regretted it.

I knew it. It was to good to be true he's just another one falling into Diane's trap.

"Hey! Wait up!" gosh he had the nerve to come up to me. I decided to ignore him and keep on walking.

"Look I'm sorry. I don't like that slut of a girl. She's to girlish I mean who'd want to date her with her boobs popping out into your face. I'd rather be with someone like you." I saw his face redden and surprisingly I felt like I could trust him.

'he's just gonna hurt you'

'no he won't he seems to care'

'what about Kyle and how he hurt you'

'why don't you just give him a chance'

I had a mental argument about it and decided I would give it a trying if being friends.


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N I re wrote and edited a lot of this line Max's dream and grammatical errors not all of them but most.)

Disclaimer:No...just no

As I left school I couldn't help but feel guilty. I kept remembering that pained expression in her eyes.

Thinking long and hard I decided to try again tomorrow with a calmer approach.

/ ••• \

Max's Dream.

I was walking home in the pouring rain. My parents forgot to pick me up. Shivering I made it home. Stripping of my wet clothes the phone starts to ring.

'Hello?'

'Is this Maximum Jessica Ride?'

'Um, yea. And who might this be.'

'This is Dr. Walker. I have some terrible news. Your family has been in a terrible car wreck. They didn't make it to the hospital' she said.

I drop the phone and just stand there. I feel numbness spread throughout my whole body.

' ma'am you still there,' Dr. Walker asks concern filled her voice.

I try to to reply but nothing came out. My mouth still opening and closing like a fish out of water.

Realization hit me hard. I was never going to see them again. I collapse and fall hard to the floor. I felt no pain for I couldn't even feel my body. I couldn't hold it in any longer and just started sobbing uncontrollably.

Feeling like nothing I got up and went to the bathroom. I put my hands on the edges of the counter to help me stay up. Looking up I see my reflection. My eyes were bloodshot and the rest of my face was all blotchy. My hair fell in front of my face and my nose running like mad.

END OF DREAM

BEEP BEEEP BEEP

I slam my hand down on my alarm clock and start to think about that Fang boy. I couldn't just let him in; I didn't know if I could trust him yet. I have gone through a lot more even you don't know about.

Getting out of bed I begin my day routine. Heading into the bathroom and take a quick shower. Hurrying up I dry my hair and skip breakfast like always.

Grrr! I hear my stomach growl. Oh, we'll I don't have time and start to head out. Like always I start walk. I don't ride the bus because Diane and her group of 'populars' who I call the sluts. They don't under stand what I have been through and bully me.

"HEY! Max wait up!" I turn around and see a red faced Fang trying to catch up with me. It was quite hilarious but I didn't laugh I just looked at him and kept walking.

Breathing hard he finally caught up with me. "Someone crap in your cornflakes miss meanie," he asked with a slight laugh.

"Actually, ya. The rats did, so if you don't mind I have to go." I easily reply lying to him trying to get away.

"Give me a chance please," he looks me in the eye. "please," he looked so sincere. Crap he's giving me that look.

"Fine," I grumble

He gives the biggest smile ever ands say thanks and starts doing this weird little dance.

Apparently the expression I was making was funny and he started laughing. Being myself I ignored him and kept on walking.

He looked at me seriously "Why do you shut everyone out. I have only partially known you for a day and I can already tell. What happened?"

I make my face go blank and try to hold back the tears and say, "Got to run"

and sprint the rest of the way to school.

"Hey loser. Where are your friends. Oh wait you don't have any. lmfao," Diane with a false cheery tone. This doesn't really bother me. She has said this like a billion times.

I start to walk away when she grabs me by the shoulder digging her claws into me and yes I mean claws they are long and sharp.

This girl keeps pissing me off. " Remove your hand before I remove it for you. Your choice," I hiss under my breath glaring daggers at her.

"Yea right, hurt me you piss off Dylan," she taunts at me. Dylan's her new boy toy who's quarterback of the football team.

"Does it look like I care," I practically snarl while grabbing her hand off my shoulder and twisting it making her go down to the ground. " Anything else you've got to add."

"You won't get away with this," she says in that annoying nasally voice of hers.

"Watch me," I say with a devilish grin and knee her in the face with a nice loud satisfying crack.

"Maximum Jessica Ride! This is UNACCEPTABLE behavior follow me to the principles office. I am very disappointed in you," Mrs. Harrison practically shrieking at me.

(A/N I hate to say this but if I don't get more than 5 reviews I will put this story on hold. They have to be good reviews to constructive criticism counts to.)


	3. Chapter 3

(a/n: Sorry for the confusion about the POV change I made these little dash marks in the middle of the page but guess what they didn't show up. I had a threat of a make over not a good one, a bunch of erasers and nudge on me if I didn't keep writing. Also I'm writing this on on an app on my iPod so it doesn't have bold or italics. Thank you

xGrellSutcliffx for pointing out the errors and stuff I just didn't do a good job at catching the run ons and I don't get offended or mad when you point these things out. Sorry for then long authors notes.)

Disclaimer: Does it look like I'm an old guy cause im pretty sure James Patterson isn't a young girl.

Now on with the story.

/ ••• \

Max POV

"Max, I'm very disappointed in you. I thought you better then this picking fights with our best student." Principal Owens said looking disapprovingly to me. "I'm going to need to speak to your parents"

I felt all the color drain out of my face " Um, there at work." I lied nervously. If they found out I would be sent into foster care.

"when can I speak to them" he asked

'never' I thought bitterly 'you can't talk to the dead unless they magically turn into

zombies.'

"When can I speak to them. Do I need to ask again since you obviously couldn't hear me even though I made myself perfectly clear" Mr. Owens asked again spitting out every word almost literally.

"I don't know. Do you think I follow them around all day" I spat at him

"don't get an attitude with me! I am authority!" he snarls at me.

"whatever I don't have to be here" I hiss turning around to leave.

"You leave this room I will suspend you for fighting!" he yells at me as I'm leaving.

"ya like I care. I'm already bullied here but guess what you don't care" I yell at him slamming the door shut behind me.

As you can already guess is that he hates me like everyone else. Probably Fang will too. He will probably soon get sick with bothering me and trying to get me to talk about what's wrong.

Great I see the 'wonderful' Fang. Please note the sarcasm there. "Hey why'd you run off?" he asks me

"why do you care you don't know me. You don't know anything of what I've been through. I have to just got suspended for who knows how long." I snarl at him.

Fang POV

I'm practically going to insane to find out what's happened to her. I don't know why I care so much but there's something about her.

Wait, did she say she was suspended. Ok now I'm dying of curiosity.

Heading of to class that girl who was hanging all over me comes running to does this girl think I like her. I obviously don't.

"Hey want to make-out in the janitors closets" she asks in what I can guess to be seductive. Eeeew!

"no" I reply

"man of many words I see and I know you don't mean that when you can have all this" she purrs shoving her boobs into my face.

Why does this always happen to me.

I shove her off me " no really I don't want your fake boobs. You have no respect for yourself" I say glaring at her. "oh and what happened to your nose"

She shrieked at me saying that Max kneed her in the face. I laughed so thats how she got suspended. It was quite rude but it was hilarious. I saw her hand go up and about to slap me. The ninja inside me came out and I caught her hand and raised my eyebrows at her. Of coarse she shrieked again.

Ring

Crap. I was late. I walked into class and everyone just stared at me like I was a freaking murdered someone.

"Nicholas you are late and can you please tell us about yourself since we didn't have time yesterday. Also have you seen Maximum?" Mr. Green I think that's what his name was.

"Did you see what's her faces nose ya well Max did that and got suspended and yeah. Well, I'm Fang and I like food" I say coolly and stride to my seat.

Well I'm not going to bore you to what happened today because it was quite boring duh.

"MOM I'M HOME!" I yell to her

"Hey Hunny I invited our neighbors over but only there daughter is able to come so be on your best behavior." my mom tells me.

"Fangie how was your day? Did you make any friends" my younger sister Angel asks me.

I smile "it was ok and no." I say slightly frowning " but there was this really beautiful girl name Max. We aren't really friends though she seems a little sad."

She gets a really big smile and yells "FANGIE GOTS A CRUSH!"

I feel my cheeks get a little red with a blush. I never ever blush. "what's this I here, fang" my brother Iggy who's blind asks me. " you have a crush aww my fangaroo is growing up"

"Shut up" I yell "and stop with the nick names Piggy"

"woah getting defensive I see" he says smirking

"Fang! Iggy! Go fix the table she should me coming any minute. Oh and go put on something nice." mom yells at us.

Ten minutes later the table is set and we are all dressed in semi-formal clothing.

Ding dong

Just in time.

"GO GET THE DOOR" Iggy yells at me

" I DON'T FEEL LIKE IT YOU GET IT" I yell back.

"IM BLIND" he yells back at me

"WHEN HAS THAT EVER STOPPED YOU FROM EVER DOING ANYTHING"

"GUYS SHUT UP ANGEL LET HER IN" mom yelled.

Grumbling we both got up and went to the front door to see who it was.

/ ••• \

That's the end of that chapter. I bet you can easily guess who the girl was. :P or who you think it is...

I want to get to know my readers a little so I'm going to start leaving a question at the end.

What's your favorite band?

I also won't update until I get 5 more reviews about my story. Sorry for this it's not many though. It makes me a more confident writer. I like to know how I do.


	4. Authors Note PLEASE READ!

(a/n: I know you hate me for this but this isn't an update. HOLD ON! Before you leave I just wanted to say I rewrote chapter 2 and I will try to update tomorrow.)

While I'm at this let me clear up there ages. Max and Fang are sophomores in high school so around 15 or 16.


	5. Chapter 4

(a/n: thanks for the reviews I highly appreciate it. My favorite band is Paramore I absolutely love them. Someone asked about the way max and fang looks I forgot to change it. So if you read these you will know the changes in there appearance that I am changing here and being to lazy to change the chapter. Max will have blonde hair with light brown highlights and brown eyes. Fang will have black hair and his fringe. He will have the dark brown eyes that everyone seems to love. Also don't get used to the updates everyday because during the week I have homework. Fun, I know. Sorry for the long author note I just have a lot to say.)

DISCLAIMER: Nope I'm still not James Patterson. Oh, darn that's who I always wanted to be. I'm being sarcastic there for all you dumb butts.

/ ••• \

"Hey, I'm Ella," the Hispanic looking girl at the door said.

I looked at him and saw him blushing. HA! "Who has the crush now," I whispered over to Iggy who's face turned even redder.

"Shut up!" he hissed under his breath

" Defensive are we now," I reply mimicking what he told me early.

He then punched me in the shoulder hard and put me in a headlock. I than shoved him into to the wall which made him loosen his grip around my neck.

"BOYS, I SAID BEHAVE YOURSELVES NOT ACT LIKE FREAKING CAVE MEN!" mom yells at us pushing us apart. Then turning to Ella said "Sorry about them. They are always like that. Now let's go eat at the table."

After we were all done eating my mom

starts asking her a bunch of questions. "Where did you live before you came here?"

" I used to live in Arizona but then my mom found out my dad died in a car wreck six years earlier and wanted to us to move here and thank you for this wonderful dinner Mrs. Walker" Ella replied with a pained look in her eyes.

(a/n: look back at Max's dream I edited it and tell me if you can find the connection.)An awkward silence broke out after that.

Breaking the silence mom says "It was my pleasure and please call me Anne."

/ ••• \

I walk to my living room and sit down at the small grand piano that was my grandparents. I rest my fingers on the keys. Closing my eyes and exhaling I start to move my fingers across the keys slowly speeding up as I get more into it.

This is where I find my peace and clear out my head of all the pain and sadness. It helps me forget it all.

Slowly I open my eyes and realize I had been playing for a few hours and had been crying. I feel a little bit better and head off to bed.

If you're wondering how I have a house like this is simple. My father, Jeb Ride was a scientist and kept his money in a safe in the basement. You see he felt like banks stole your money from you.

My mom and I had an ok relationship but preferred my brother Ari. He was always number one on her list. I was just a thick headed piece of crap. Oh, well I'm done with explaining it just brings back all the terrible memories.

The next day at lunch I silently praise that Fang hasn't bothered me yet and head off and go try to sit down. Key word was try because this hispanic girl I have never seen before comes bounding over to me and says " Hey, want to come over and sit with me and my friends."

I don't feel like arguing and just nod my head and follow her. I almost groan because I see Fang sitting at the table grinning like a maniac with a couple of other people.

Sitting down Ella shouts at them to introduce themselves.

"I'm the Igster and sadly related to this emo guy here. OH MY GOD he smiled!" he said squealing like a girl at the end. Looking over to Fang I raise my eyebrows at him and he just shrugs at me.

"Well I'm Nudge. I love make-up and shopping. Oh my gosh I have another shopping buddy. We can get our make up and hair done and get mani pedis and ugsfs-" she says getting cut off by Iggy. (a/n: sorry I'm terrible at her rants)

"MAXIMUM RIDE YOU ARE SUSPENDED WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON SCHOOL PREMISES!" Principal Owens yells at me across the cafeteria.

"Oh crap. Gotta run guys." I say as I sprint out.

/ ••• \

Iggy looks at me and wiggles his eyebrows and says "So that was Max. Hmmm"

I looked at him blankly and pretending I didn't here him.

"That was interesting wasn't it. Why was Maximum suspended. That's a weird name also. She was really pretty though." Ella commented.

"She prefers Max," I respond.

Her eyebrows raise and says " so you know her" while giggling.

" OOOOH YOU GUYS WOULD

MAKE A GOOD CO-" Nudge says trying to go on another rant before I put my hand over her mouth.

"No, she keeps blocking and kicking me out." I say looking down.

" Wait what did they say her last name was?" Ella suddenly asks looking slightly surprised.

"Ride, why?"

" Oh, so that's why they got divorced." she said under her breath not really talking to anyone.

/ ••• \

(a/n: so how did you enjoy that chapter. Surprised, me to. One of you thought it was obviously going to be Max but it wasn't. Hehe. If you didn't reread chapter two please go back and read her dream I added more detail of how she was feeling and the caller on the phone. It'll help you connect the dots and understand a little more. Also I never told you where they lived and it might help you. They live in Columbia, South Carolina.)

What's your favorite song?

Also sorry for all the errors that might be in this I only reread this a few times and caught a few of my mistakes.

5 more good reviews until I write the next chapter.


	6. Chapter 5

(a/n: well guys I'm really disappointed I only got three reviews. I don't think in asking for 5 reviews for each chapter is that many. All you have to do is answer the question at the bottom and tell me if I'm doing a good job. It makes me want to write out the chapters. It takes about an hour. I never really plan what's going to happen so it usually takes about that time. I also don't really have a favorite song I pretty much like anything and adding on to my favorite bands I also like My Chemical Romance and some stuff from All Time Low.)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own this.

EPOV

My parents got divorced when I was younger. You are probably wondering why I am telling you this and I just realized this to. It didn't take me long to connect the dots everything just came to me. My father was Jeb Ride. You see Ride isn't a very common name.

At lunch earlier that day I invited a girl named Max to sit with us. Guess what? (a/n: CHICKEN BUTT! sorry just had to add that) Max's last name is Ride and it can't just be a coincidence because she almost looks exactly like him except for the eyes.

Now going back to my parents divorce. Mom found out that Jeb was cheating on her two years before they were married and had another kid. She was seriously devastated about it but kicked him out screaming and crying.

FLASHBACK

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU HAVE ANOTHER CHILD!" mom yells tears pouring down her face.

"Look calm down," Jeb states calmly putting his hands up in surrender " it was before I met you."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I CA-"

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Answering the phone Jeb puts it to his ear.

"Put it on speaker," she quietly hissed at him.

Looking worried Jeb nodded setting it on speaker.

"Jeb, honey. Can you make it home tonight. I can't get our little Maxipad to sleep," the voice said in an pleading tone.

Silence filled the room and mom sobbed harder. I didn't really understand what was going on since I was only five.

Breaking the silence Jeb replies a little shakily that he can and hangs up.

"IT HAPPENED BEFORE YOU MET ME! LOOKS LIKE YOU ARE STILL WITH HER TO ME." mom yells choking on her tears.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about," he quickly responds taking interest in his shoes.

"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT AND JUST LEAVE! I DONT WANT YOU HEAR! IM TIRED IF YOUR CRAP," she shrieks at him.

"Wait, what!"

"YOU HEARD ME! OUT!" she yells shoving him out the house.

FLASHBACK OVER

He cheated on her and broke her fragile heart. Max was my half-sister. I thought for a little bit and can't get over the fact that she wanted to move back over here when she found out Jeb died after everything he did to her. That means that both me and Max are fatherless. I felt the need to go talk to her and tell her about this. My mom is part of the school secretary and has an address book filled with all the students contact information.

Line skip

I walk up to a nice looking house. Taking a huge breathe I walk through the grass and onto the patio. Getting ready to ring the door bell I hear a piano playing. I forgot about why I was here and just listened. It was really beautiful and sounds like a lot emotion was put into it

Breaking out of my trance I look down to my watch it was 9:30. I had been here for a hour and a half! Crap! I have to hurry up and get home before mom freaks forgetting why I was there in the first place.

I get home I find my mom standing there looking frantic "Where were you," she says her voicing cracking and tears threatening to spill, " I thought you left."

It took me an hour to calm her down and reassure her wasn't going to leave. She has been very paranoid that I might run off and leave her. I can't understand why she can't seem to believe me. Closing my eyes I drift off to sleep.

Before I knew it, it was morning. Frowning I get up and start to get ready.

After showering, and doing my I hair and make-up I head out to the bus.

Skip

As I head off to first block I remember what I was going to ask Max. Sitting in my regular seat I tune out staring at the wall.

"Miss Martinez! Will you please pay attention!" Mrs. Brooks snaps at me. I just look up at her which earn a few snickers from others.

"Detention after school," she says

Groaning inwardly I nod. I will just have to calm my mother down and explain where I was again. No big deal.

Ten minutes later Max comes strutting in and says " Suspensions over," and sits in her seat in the back corner of the classroom. Sighing I turn my attention back to the front.

I decided lunch would be the best time to ask her.

After three more blocks I head off to lunch. I immediately spot Max going to sit in the corner and head over to her.

I take a deep breathe calming my nerves and say, " I know about your dad, Jeb"

/ ••• \

So there you have it the end of chapter five. How'd you like it. I'm practically begging for you guys to review.

Next question

Favorite movies?

Another 5 reviews and guys I won't keep up with the everyday updates if I don't I only got 3. I'm also thinking about going on hiatus for the lack of reviews I have been getting. I have 11 followers and I can't even get 5 reviews from you.

Also sorry for all the errors you might find.


	7. Chapter 6

(a/n: my favorite movie is White Chicks.)

DISCLAIMER: I don't own this story

Max POV

"I know about your dad, Jeb" Ella said to me

How did she know? Does she know about the rest of my family? I couldn't help but start panicking.

I feel myself start to hyperventilate.

"Max? You ok?" she asks. Her eyes filling with concern.

Memories of that night come flooding back. I feel a lump forming in the back of my throat and tearing threatening to fall.

Doing what I do best I run out of the cafeteria and out the school too. Looking frantically where I should run off to. I see some woods and sprint towards them. After about 15 minutes of running I slow down breathing hard. I wasn't used to running like this. Panting I sit down up against a tree.

Taking in my surroundings I realize I'm lost and can't remember which way I came running. I also remembered it was that rare time in South Carolina where it actually snowed. I started thinking about what Ella said. How did she know about Jeb. Little did I realize I had a long deep cut on my leg that was bleeding profusely.

ELLAS POV

Well, even I have to admit that Was stupid. Yea going up to Max and saying 'Hey I know you father Jeb' was the bestest idea of mine.

After standing there dumbfounded I head off to where Fang, Nudge, and Iggy are at.

"What was that about," Fang asks looking up at me.

I sighed and knew I would have to tell them because sooner or later they would squeeze it out of me.

After I finished telling them Fang got up and left.

"Umm, where is Fang going," I ask.

FANG POV

I had to find Max. Ella explained how her father died in a car wreck when she was younger. Turns out he was Max's dad too.

Walking outside I see a pair if footprints leading to the woods. I start running following them til the edge if the woods.

Carefully I start walking being aware of the sharp branches poking out. Looking closely I see blood and a good amount of it.

I start running dodging the branches until about ten minutes later I see her on then ground passed out her leg bleeding. The smell of blood was strong and I felt my knees go a little weak.

I felt a pang in my heart and I go down onto my knees beside her. I take off my shirt feeling the cold air hit my chest making me shiver. I rip my shirt it to long strands wrapping it around her leg to help stop the bleeding.

I slowly pick her her. She doesn't weigh that much but all the blood made me nauseous. I tried to make it out but everything went black.

I wake up in a bed and I look around. Slowly I realize where I am, my bedroom.

Remembering yesterday's events I shot out of my bed.

"Calm down Fang. She's alright her leg got cut up pretty badly but she'll be fine. Also nice job of passing out its not easy dragging two people," a voice said and I almost jumped in surprise.

Turning around I see Iggy smiling up at me. "So, you like Max," he says with a grin forming on his face forgetting what had just happened and what he was going on to say.

"What! N-no," I said stuttering a little bit also feeling my face heat up.

"Fang, chill it's quite obvious didn't we discuss this not to long ago."

I shoot him a glare and heading out of my room to go to the living room.

Looking around I spot Max laying down on the couch passed out and my mom treating her leg.

Noticing me in the the room she says, "She'll be all right. I had some supplies and stitched it up on my own and will feel faint from blood lose. She doesn't need to be stressed with a hospital bill," looking down she continues, "She has been through enough" with a look of remembrance.

"What happened?" I asked filled with curiosity all I knew was her dad died ,but didn't get any of the details.

"It's not for me to tell Honey," she says leaving the room.

Sighing I go and sit and the end of the couch where Max is laying. I close my eyes for a second to long and drift off to sleep.

I wake up and look at my watch and realize it's almost time for school. About a second later I realize Max isn't anywhere to be found.

(A/N: How was that? You like it? Hmmmmm, I want to know guys, so review. How 'bout I get 7 reviews for this chapter 1 more then last time. It'll make me update quicker and better chapters.)

QUESTION: What's your favorite song and who's it by.

QUOTE: "Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!" -Dumbledore

Now off you go! REVIEW MY LIL MINIONS!


	8. Chapter 7

(a/n: hmm. I don't have a favorite song. There's just way to many good ones. I have been listening this song called The Funeral by the Band of Horses. My English teacher made us read 2 chapters of Great Expectations and do four t-journals so I didn't have time to update. I mean who likes that book. I don't it's more of a forced read. Also I had written this out but guess my stupid family decided to cut on 2 hair dryers in the same room. Guess what happened, power cut off and poof bye bye chapter I had just written.)

DISCLAIMER: I am crushed. I thought I was an old man not a young teenage girl. Too bad.

/ ••• \

Max POV

I woke up and I was laying on a couch. I tried to get up but something tightened against my legs. Looking down I saw Fangs face squished up against my legs and his arms wrapped around them. I found it quite hilarious and I only allowed my self to do a slight smile.

Reaching down I try to remove his arms from my legs. I wince remembering my cut up leg.

"Need some help dear," a lady asks making me jump a little bit, " He does this quite often that's why he has Ms. Snuggles and don't tell him a told you he doesn't even know I know" she says smiling.

"Yes please. Not to be mean but who are you?" I ask being polite.

"Oh, I'm Fang's mom, , but please call me Anne."

I freeze where I am. Dr. Walker was the woman on the phone to break the news of the death if my family. As if reading my mind she says " I haven't told Fang or anyone else, but how are you managing?"

My breath got caught my throat as I try to reply "J-just fine, but can you help me out" remembering Fang was snuggled against legs.

Nodding she grabs Fangs arms and removes them forcefully as he tries to tighten them around my legs.

Looking at the digital clock I realize I have a couple hours 'til school started.

Sighing I head out to the place I call home.

Soon I realize I don't have any of my stuff since I didn't grab it when I ran out. Oh well I can just grab when I get there.

Time Lapse of 2 hours

As I walk to class I see Fang looking worried. Walking up to him I ask "What's up with you?"

The worried look immediately vanishes and hugs me but realizes what he was doing and releases me. His face turns a little red and says, " Sorry, I didn't know where you were. I didn't see you when I woke up."

I find myself grinning "Its fine and I bet Ms. Snuggles is sad because of your affair with my legs."

"Who's Ms. S-snuggle?" he replies his face turning bright red and looks down trying to hide his face.

"Oh you know your stuffed bear that you sleep with every-night." my grin becoming a full blown smile. Realizing I'm smile I immediately clear my face blank.

He frowns "Why do you do that?" he asks me turning

"I-I don't know" I say looking away. "Well lets head to class before we are late again" slightly smiling that looks more like a grimace. "Oh and thanks about yesterday."

"It's fine, Ella told us a little bit of what happened about your dad. I know you don't want my pity though" he says looking sincere.

I just nod and head off to class.

Fangs POV

I'm glad Max is ok but how the heck did she know about Ms. Snuggles.

I start to smile. Max actually talked to me and SMILED an actual full blown smile. She should do that more often but than again I don't either.

I apparently look emo. News flash! I'm not. I know it's so disappointing. I just like the color black maybe dark blue.

Time skip to lunch

Heading to my table I see Max heading to her private corner. Frowning I walk towards and tell her to get her booty over to our table.

"Fine" she grumbles following me to our table.

"Hey Maxie. It's good to see you're actually sitting with us" Iggy says looking at her.

"MAX I was so worried, you just took off. What happened to your leg? Oh yea me, Ella, Fang, and Iggy are having sleep over at Fang's and Iggy's house. Can you come? It'll be soo much fun. We can do your make up and dress you up and-" Nudge says but gets cut off by an annoyed Max.

"I'm sorry. I am busy that day," she replies looking panicked.

Ella grins "We didn't tell you when."

Time Skip to the end of the day.

I start to think about how Diane hasn't bothered me at all. Smiling I do a mini mental dance when I spot Max.

I decided to follow her home. Yep, I know I'm earning some major creeper points for this.

After about fifteen minutes of walking she walks into the empty house that no one ever seemed to live in.

I smile evilly and take my phone out of my pocket and call Ella.

'Hey, Fang what do you want'

'Oh, nothing but I know where Max lives' I say my smile becoming wider.

'And I care why'

Rolling my eyes I respond 'The sleep over'

'Oh!' she says finally understanding what I was implying, 'I'll call the others, I have a plan,' when she said this I mentally imagined her evilly rubbing her hands together.

Max POV

I want to to stop sitting with Fang and his friends. Don't get me wrong they are good people. I just can't handle having these sleep over parties. I'm just not ready to have all this.

I sigh and dig around in my book bag and find my sketch book. I skim through the pages and realize I haven't drawn anything for a while.

When I'm finished I see my brother Ari. He was only seven when he died. I feel tears run down my face and onto the paper smearing the picture. You know how I said I don't waste my tears anymore, I lied.

/ ••• \

(a/n: Well that's that. Personally I don't think this is the best chapter. Tell me what you think. How was Ms. Snuggles.)

Well I don't expect as many reviews for this chapter so I'm only asking for 5 reviews.

QUESTION: What's your favorite book series? Say Twilight I will kill you ;D! I'm being totally serious...

QUOTE: Psh. I'm was to lazy to find one.


	9. Chapter 8

(a/n: hehehe sorry for takin forever to update. I know I'm a slacker. My other favorite book series is HARRY POTTER! I love them all so don't ask me which one is my favorite. Also answering one of y'alls question Yes, I do live in SC but the only thing about my school is that I'm in Lexington County.)

Max POV

I don't have anything against them. I just enjoy being alone. You see everything I start to like or get attached to always goes away in the most cruelest ways.

So today I'm going to ignore everyone. Let's see how this works out.

Instead of heading to lunch I go to the bathroom. Why, you may ask. They might spot me and try to get me to go to the party.

Closing the bathroom stall I sigh and sit down.

I hear the door open and the clattering of heels against the tile flooring.

Curious I lean slightly to the left to look out the crack. Frowning I realize it's Diane and her group of sluts.

Guess I'll be in here longer then expected.

"I am going to get that sexy boi Fangy Walker. I know he's just pretending to like not like me cause of the pathetic Max chick. I mean how can you not I actually dress like a girl." Diane said in the most whiney nasally voice ever and I do dress like a girl.

Yeah right Fang really doesn't like that hoe and at least I respect myself and don't dress like a slut.

Calming myself I start to get confused to why I even care. I hardly even know Fang.

Ring. Ring Ring.

"See y'all later!" and they all file out. Waiting a couple minutes I walk out after them and walk to class.

FANG POV

Looking around I try to find Max. She didn't show up for lunch and I hate to say it but I am getting worried. I hardy know her.

Seeing a flash of blonde hair I think is Max's I follow her. Catching up to her I grab her shoulder. "Max!"

She turns around and it's not Max. "Why would I be that. She isn't even pretty and she's like a loner and no one like likes her!" she says looking disgusted.

I feel my anger flaring "Max is a HUNDRED times prettier than you'll EVER be!" I hiss at her glaring at her.

Woah. Where the heck did that come from. I'm usually not like that.

Looking me up and down she whispers, "You could ditch her for me. I mean I actually pay attention to you" trying to be seductive.

"DID YOU NOT JUST HEAR WHAT I SAID!?"

Gosh. Am I PMSing or what. I'm usual calm, cool Fang. Ok, maybe not all the time calm but not freaking out and yelling.

With that I turn around and walk into someone. I hear an audible oof and thud as they hit the ground.

" I'm so so sorry" they quickly respond and I realize it's Max.

"Where were you at lunch?" I ask helping her off the ground.

Glaring at me she snaps "Like that's any of your business," and storms off.

I am thoroughly confused, yesterday we were just fine and had an actual conversation. Now she storms off after I try to be nice to her.

Crap. I forgot about class and am fifteen minutes late. Ms. Carter is going to freaking murder me.

Jogging down the hallways I make it. As walk everyone just stares at me. "Nick, you are 17 minutes late. Care to explain?"

"Well, you see this girl tried to jump me." I say looking at that girl who I just notice is in my class.

"Hm. Ok go to take your seat."

Sighing I walk to my seat only 2 and a half hours left until we get out this hell house.

Finally the day is over and I walk over to Iggy, Ella, and Nudge. " Do you know where Max was at lunch?"

"No, but our plan is still on for tonight right," Ella asks looking excited.

"Ya are we still gonna get Max it'll be so much fun" Nudge adds

"Yes for Ella and No for Nudge." I respond just feeling out of it for some unknown reason.

Sighing I turn around and walk home. On the way I see Max's house with its out of control grass and weeds.

I take a leap of faith and walk up to her door. I take a deep breath and I'm about to knock on the door when I hear a piano starting to play.

I lose all the courage I gained in just a matter of seconds and start to walk away but something catches my eye.

I turn to the window and saw Max staring at me and I just now notice the music had stopped turns around and leaves. A couple seconds later the door opens.

"What are you doing here" she asks stoically.

"Um. I just came here to warn you that Ella and Nudge will be coming over to try to force you to come to the um party." I say

She just looks at me and then letting out a hesitant breath she tells me to come in. I just stood there a moment shocked that she even asked me this.

"Comin"

"Yeah, sorry" I respond stepping inside.

Looking around I realize it's a nice house. I see a mini grand piano that looks like the only thing that isn't collecting dust.

"Lets sit down she says" grabbing my hand. I feel an electrical shock go through my arm and jerk my hand back.

I mutter an apology and follow her into the dining room. On the table lay a bunch of drawings. I see one of a young boy around the age of seven.

I watch her carefully as she picks up all the pictures and see a wave of sadness wash over her and then quickly go away.

We both sit down and she looks up and blurts out, "I am sorry I have been a jerk to you. Also I was just planning to just ignore everyone. I wasn't ready to take the challenge of having friends and having parties. I just didn't know if I could handle it. Earlier today I realized that I actually care for you somewhat, and decided you are going to be the only exception. No one else. I don't know what it is about you but I just seem to be able to talk to you easier and-" she goes on to rant but I stop and get up to pull her into a hug.

"Thank you" she whispers into my neck as she holds onto me like there's no tomorrow.

Knock. Knock. Knock

/ ••• \

That's the end of the chapter. Like always 5 reviews. I haven't been getting them which is really depressing. I can get over it. Also I wrote this chapter little by little I haven't been having much time.

I love knowing how I did. I even add a question for you could review to that.

QUESTION: Do you play an instrument? If not Whats your favorite tv show?


	10. Chapter 9

(A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates.I have been extremely busy. I know lame excuse but it's true. My mom signed my up for therapy. That didn't go well because I was being my sarcastic self. Oh well.)

Disclaimer: No, do I look like James Patterson.

IGGY POV

"Guy's I really think we should leave," I say. We were on the porch getting ready to get Max to go to the party she didn't want to go to.

"You are really going to listen to Fang and stop being a wuss what could happen." Ella butted in.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

I look over at Nudge who just stood there "What!" she exclaims and I just glare.

Holding my breathe I look at the door. The peep hole goes dark for a second and then I hear a feet running and it wasn't just one set.

"Backyard!" Nudge says running to the side of the house with Ella close behind.

'What the hell. How bad could this could this get' I think and run after them.

When I caught up to then what I saw surprised me. Fang was here too but he was with Max. What's up with that.

Fang looks at me and our eyes meet then he looks at Nudge and Ella. I nod my head yes.

"Now!" Fang yells and we both tackle Ella and Nudge.

Both of there eyes widen in shock "TRAITOR! YOU TRAITOR!" Nudge screeches at me and shoves me off her.

"I told you it was a bad idea," I say, "You should've seen it coming."

"Why did you guys come," Max whispers out and her face full with some emotion I couldn't recognize.

Nudge then looks up looking ashamed "We just wanted you to come to our sleepover. We thought it be fun," she says with tears forming in her eyes.

"You THOUGHT. I TOLD you I DIDN'T want to come!" she tells and turns around and storms off with Fang.

I walk towards Nudge and go down next to her. "It's not your fault" I whisper into her ear wrapping my arm around her.

"I s-should h-have l-listened to y-you g-guys" she hiccups out digging her face into my chest.

"Well hate to break up the moment, but I think we should leave" Ella says sounding harsh.

I stand up and offer my hand to Nudge to help her up.

Fang POV

"I can't believe I yelled at her like that" Max says looking like she's about to cry herself. "I made her cry"

"Hey, you told them you didn't want to go. You have every right to be mad." i say being sincere and walking towards her.

"You don't understand. I NEVER tell at people. I can't stand it."

"Look it isn't your fault," I say soothingly pulling her into my arms for a hug, "you told them you didn't want to come and I even told them"

I felt her stiffen against me, "Why do you care about me? I have been mean to you and have constantly pushing you away." she says and shoves me off her, " What do you want from me"

Oh shi-crap this was heading way down south. "NO! No, nothing like that and I um I-I umm" I start stuttering and my face goes bright red.

Max POV

"You what! Spit it out!" I yell felling the tears threatening. Gosh what is wrong with me I'm hardly ever this emotional.

His face is a dark red "I u-um I-I l-like y-y-you." he stutters out. I freeze where I am at. He likes me. "Well I got to go," he says rushing out embarressed.

I stand there dumbfounded. How can I be so...so...so I don't know. Why do I always shove the people who care about me away.

Feeling stressed I decide I need to run it off. Changing into more comfortable clothes, I head out. Starting out at a slow pace a speed up trying to empty my mind.

-/

Panting I stop and take a look at the time. It's 9:00pm. Wow, I was out much longer then I thought. Looking around I realize I have know idea where I am at.

I let out a long breathe and run my hands through my hair.

Grrrrrr. I hear my stomach growl. Well isn't this great. Another thing to add to list of terrible things that have happened to me today.

1. I tell Fang he's the only exception.

, Iggy, and come over to try to make me come over.

3. I made Nudge cry.

4. Fang said he like me and then left.

5. I took a run and now I'm lost and hungry.

As you can see this isn't my best day.

I look over and see a bench. I walk towards an curl up onto it realizing its still December and cold.

Shivering I pull my legs up and rest my head on my knees. I close my eyes and try to let my self fall asleep.

"HEY!" A deep male voice yells

Looking for the source of the voice I see a gang of guys walking towards me. The leader of the group has a bat.

-/

That's the end of the chapter. How did you like it. I don't think it was the best i could have done. I had just been busy with my mom and school. I know excuses.

QUESTION: Play any sports? Favorite fanfiction story?

QUOTE: Meh. Why do I have to be so lazy.


	11. Chapter 12

(A/N: thank you guys so much for your help especially VampiresExplodeInLight, bassethound1021, and anyone else who helped me with the topic sentence for the essay.)

DISCLAIMER: no I don't own this.

MAX POV

I froze right where I was.

"HEY! IT'S A CHICK!" the Guy who I assumed was the leader.

That snapped me out of the trance. I immediately sat up. "Ugh!" a wave of nauseous hit me.

As soon as I regained my composure they were getting close. I tried to run but I remembered my leg. How I didn't notice it during my run I have no idea. Limping I try to get away.

"Where do you think you're going," he says in a deep voice grabbing my arm.

I try to fight against him but the run had drained me of my energy. Defense classes down the drain not helping me in a real life situation.

Bringing me out of thought he punched me in the gut. "OOF!" I wheeze out doubling over.

"GIVE ME MY BAT!" he yelled

"ugh," I groan falling to the ground feeling the sharp excruciating pain where the bat was hitting me over and over again. The pain was too much I could handle and I slipped into darkness.

(a/n: eh heh heh sorry if that was terrible. I'm not so good at those kinds of scenes.)

Fang POV

Crap! Why did I run off like that! I'm such of an idiot.

"Iggy! Come here!" I yell. I needed to tell someone.

"Why cant you come here!" he yells back.

"It's important,"

"Fine!" he says stomping all the way down the hall and into my room. "What is so important my dear Fangy."

"Shut the door," I demand.

Iggy shuts the door and looks at me "What has gotten you so worked up. Care to tell me?"

"I..umm well how can I put this," I mumble out.

IGGY POV

Fang called me to his room and has obviously done something. It is killing me. What would make him this I don't know...nervous, panicked.

Maybe...hmm never mind he isn't that stupid. "You kissed Nudge," I say realizing how stupid it sounded after I said that.

"WHAT! No...I umm...told Max I...umm like her," he stumbles out as quickly as he can, "and ran out."

I start to choke on my spit for about five minutes before I am able to clear my throat. "What! You ran out! Why on earth would you do that and I thought you were Mr. Unemotional. Proves me wrong!" I practically yell at him.

Wait...crap. I saw Max run out of the house earlier. "Fang I saw Max go for a run right after you left I haven't seen her come back."

His face drains of all color, "You sure she hasn't came back." he whispers out.

"No, calm down we can go check her house if not we can go look for her. Ok," I say to him trying to calm and reassure myself too.

Without saying anything else we head out and walk the short ways to Max's house. Walking to the front door Fang barges in without knocking "Max." he calls.

"Max' he calls again his voice getting a little bit louder. "MAX!" he yells again hysteria clear in his voice.

We start to search her house for her and can't find her.

Max POV

I lay there on the cold hard ground drifting in and out of darkness. Pain fills my body there's no way to describe.

I feel so helpless. I can't doing anything about it. I try to move but the pain grows to be too much and fall back down causing the pain to be too much and pass out again.

I scream bloody murder as I feel a pair of hands go down on me.

"Max, oh my god max, I'm so sorry," I try to see the source of the voice but everything is to fuzzy.

Fang POV

I started sobbing onto Max. I found her all bruised and bloody laying on the ground. Her leg was bent and twisted almost making me want to throw up.

"FANG, man I can't find her," Iggy says then spots her on the ground and freezes where he is at.

I felt like ice was running through my veins. Every part of me felt numb. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I didn't even notice the sirens of the ambulance.

Two men came with a stretcher and lifted her onto it. I still hadn't moved from my position when they carried her away. "Son, we need to ask you a few questions." a police officer said to me.

I opened my mouth to reply but nothing came out but a single croak. Instead I just nodded and pulled myself off the ground. "Follow me." he states calmly walking over to a nearby bench.

"Do you know who she is and if so identify her."

"Yes, I do. Her name is Max. She lives across the street. She's 15."

"Your relationship with her."

"A friend or what she calls it the only exception."

"Do you know why she was out?"

I feel my throat start to close up and tears start to form and I nod. "We were arguing over something," I croak out feeling the tears slide down.

"What were you guys arguing about?"

"Give me a moment" I choke out as a another round of tears came.

POLICE OFFICERS POV

(before he's questioning fang.)

Today was going slow. I hadn't had a single case. Only a couple of false calls. One was about a a lady's husband stealing her pudding and another where a child thought his dad was hurting his mother. Which was quite I surprise when we barged in.

"Hey! Dory, we have a badly injured girl, two teens on Rook-wood road. We've been assigned," my partner Jack Nethanials yells at me tossing the car keys over to me.

I catch them in one hand and we run out to my car. Turning on the sirens we speed the 20 minute drive from the station to the scene.

Getting there I see a girl laying on the ground in odd positions with an emo looking boy leaning over her protectively sobbing. To the right of them I saw a pale young man frozen at the spot just staring at them.

A few members of the team snap a bunch of pictures before they let the paramedics carry her away.

Taking a deep breath I walk over to the emo kid and tap him on the shoulder and ask him if I can ask him a few questions. He looks up at me and opens his mouth as if he was going to reply but the only sound that came out was a pitiful croak so he just nods.

"Follow me," I say to him starting to walk over to the bench.

We both sit down. I look at him and notice his eyes are read and puffy.

"Do you know who she is and if so identify her." I begin

"Yes, I do. Her name is Max. She lives across the street. She's 15."

"Your relationship with her."

"A friend or what she calls it the only exception."

"Do you know why she was out?"

I look at him and see tears forming in his eyes he nods at me and croaks out that they were arguing.

"What were you guys arguing about?"

"Give me a moment" he chokes out years pouring down his face.

"Take your time," I say feeling sympathetic towards him. He didn't look like the person to cry.

"We were having a night out at my house. Max didn't want to come. Weekend comes and our friends come over to force her to come. I'm at her house already talking. That's when she tells me that I'll be her only exception. You see she doesn't let people in or let anyone get semi-close. She got pissed to see that they were here. She made one of them cry. She felt bad then she started to yell at me and ask me why I cared for her. I really like her you see and I told her that's why. I panicked and rushed out." he rushes out all at once. Wow.

"Oh and what's your name and number for we can contact you if we need anything else." I want to ask more but he didn't seem like he could handle it.

"Fang Walker and (803)-XXX-XXXX."

"Are you Dr. Walkers son?" I ask

He only nods his head.

"Would you and your friend over there a ride to the hospital. I know your mother quite well and she would be worried," I ask wanting to be helpful.

/ ••• \

Well that's that. Sorry it took so long to update. I finished this chapter Monday but wasn't able to read it over to check mistakes. Wasn't the question from the other chapter if you played any sports. Yep I do. I run track but that doesn't start til January I think.

Question: Favorite music artist. Not a band just a singer. Personally I like John Mayer. Some songs by him Half of my Heart, Waiting for the World to Change and Slow Dancing in a Burning Room and others.


	12. Chapter Whatever the numbers r messed up

(a/n: sorry for the long update. I have been busy and I had some writers block and had trouble writing this. I'm not the proudest of this chapter and it didn't take me that long to write. Also my favorite singer/songwriter has changed from John Mayer to Matt Nathanson. Now on you go with the story.)

Dr. Walker

Ring. Ring. Ring, my phone rang.

Picking it up i say "Hello, Dr. Walker on the phone."

"We have an emergency and need you immediately. A girl was beat up badly." one of the nurses at the hospital rushes out.

Quickly I grab my medical bags and rush to my car and speed towards the hospital.

10 minutes later I made it to the hospital and made it through the sliding doors.

" you're needed in the emergency room on floor 10!" she says to me as I rush to the elevator.

I burst out of the elevator only to Fang, Iggy and a few cops.

"Fang? Iggy? What are you guys doing here?" I ask questionably waiting for the worst to come.

They both look at me looking thoroughly shocked to see me, but quickly replaced by looks of worry.

Fang is the first to speak, "Max," he whispers out. I feel the blood rush out my face. This was the girl my son liked a lot.

Regaining myself I practically run through the double doors of the emergency room.

I head towards where the swarm of doctors and I look in horror to see the condition she is in.

"What do you need me to do?!" I ask immediately.

FANGS POV

I pace back and forth in the emergency room waiting for Max to come out of the emergency room. I couldn't believe this is happening. I mean this is usually something you hear about on the news or something, but not to you.

After hours of waiting a group of doctors come out looking highly disappointed.

Getting out of my chair I rush towards them. "Is she going to get better," I rush out wanting to know badly how she is doing.

One of the doctors looks up at me and says, "She...she is in...umm...a coma and have no idea when she is going to wake up." he says making me freeze.

She's in a coma!? What on Earth am I going to do? "C-can I-I go see h-h-her," I stutter out shakily yearning to see her.

He nods and starts to walk away; I take this as a que to follow and we walk down through the double doors to her room.

I slowly walk into the room afraid of what I might see. Her ribs are wrapped up and her leg that she cut up a while back is in a cast. Looking up at her face I about cried. Dark purple bruises and stitches covered half her face.

Even with all those bruises she still the beautiful, yet stubborn girl I met. Wow, I'm turning into a sap, but it's totally worth it. What am I talking about, no it isn't.

I stop arguing with myself and walk to her bed and grab her hand. It's cold as if she were dead, but she isn't. She can't be.

(a/n: I'm no doctor and don't know anything medical what so ever. If you do shut up and go along with what I'm writing.)

"Fang," a gentle voice says, "we need to go home we will be able to go tomorrow."

I turn around to look at my mother. "No, I want to stay here with Max," I say firmly not wanting to leave her side.

"Listen to me Fang, you need your rest. I don't think Max would be happy if you stayed here not taking care of yourself."

"You don't know her, you wouldn't know what she wants or doesn't want," I mumble out.

"Fang, we are going now whether you like it or not! You have school. What about Ella and Nudge!" my mom exclaims at me.

Ignoring the rest of what she had to say I got up and start to walk away and towards the elevator.

"Iggy, come on," I say. I had almost forgotten about him.

When we got home everything was silent. I didn't know what to do, so I head to room and lay down thinking about Max.

Unconsciously I fall asleep into endless nightmares.

"FANG!" someone yells making me jump and roll off my bed.

"Who is it?" I grumble staying on the ground.

Soft but strong hands grab my shoulders and yank me up. "What," I ask looking up to see Ella.

"We still have our party dipstick whether Max is coming or not!" she stated putting her hands on her hips.

I guess nobody had told and I sure wasn't. Wait, I need to go see Max!?

"Too bad, I have plans," I state back, pulling myself off the ground.

"Yeah, sure Fang, like we will ever believe that now come on. We still need to get Iggy up!"

I stay where I am at unmoving. "FANG! Get your booty over here," she says irritatedly.

If only she knew. I walk towards my door and here her sigh with relief. Not heading towards Iggy room I head to the front door ignoring Ella completely.

Line break.

Over the next couple of days I visited Max hoping for her to wake up. her conditions haven't approved at all, but that won't stop me from , I wasn't able to visit as earlier as I wanted to be. I was planning on skipping school, but my mom read my mind and was waiting for me at the door.

As I get to school I look over to see Diane running towards me in the most sluttiest outfit.

(a/n: How was that. Did you like it? I personally don't think it's the best. 7 reviews please if you don't mind.)

Question: Boy or girl? What's your

favorite hero? and villain.

Quote: who am I kidding I have only done a couple of these and have been too lazy to look up or find more.


	13. I don't feel like editing the numbers

(a/n: sorry for taking a long time to update. I plan on updating every Thursday but I procastinate and have home work. Hope you enjoy.)

Fangs POV

Diane forced herself on me catching me off guard. She forced her mouth onto me and slid her tongue between my lips before I realize what is happening.

Gagging I shove her off me and onto the ground. "EEE!" she squeals.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I yell at her furiously.

"F-fang I-I t-thought you l-loved m-me," she says her lips quivering getting ready to cry.

"WHY ON EARTH WOULD I LOVE A WHORE LIKE YOU WHEN THERE'S MAX!" I yell quickly shutting my mouth realizing what I said. I feel my face heat up in embarrassment.

"What!"she screeches at me, "You like that emo girl who dresses like a boy!"

"Yeah, she actually respects herself and looks hot in her awesome choice of clothing," I say ignoring the rest of what she was saying and head towards the school.

For the rest of the day I thought about Max. I was almost dying to see her; not literally of course.

Ring. Ring. Ring. The final bell sounds.

I rush out of the room before anyone else and head to my car. (a/n: did I say he rode the bus or drove or didn't say at all. Oh well, if I didn't say.)

Trying to get there as fast I start to go a bit too fast.

WEEE WOOOO WEEEE WOOOO. The sirens of a police car sound behind me.

Shit. Not needing to get into anymore trouble I pull over to the side of the rode.

I roll down the window to look up and see Diane's very strict over protective dad. Which I don't understand seeing she dresses like a slut.

"Do you understand how fast you were going?" he asks looking down at me and a look of recognition flashed across his face, but quickly turning to anger.

"You need to come to the police station. Going that fast you could have killed someone," he says harshly.

I only nod my head and the other officer comes out of the car and says he'll drive my car to the station.

Great, now how will I get to visit Max. Grumbling I follow him to the back of the cruiser.

When we got on the road it was real silent. "So, I heard you shoved my daughter today." he says breaking the silence.

"What she tell you," I ask calmly, but am freaking out in the inside.

"She said she was just talking to you nicely and you got mad for no reason and shoved her!" he says to me angrily looking like he might blow a fuse.

"Do you know Diane at all?" I say almost laughing.

"Yeah, she's my daughter. She is polite and a respectful young lady."

With that I burst out laughing, "Sorry, what. She's quite the opposite. Have you seen the way she dresses."

"..."

"Look, I'll tell you what happened. I was walking to school when she comes running to me and shoves her tongue down my throat. I was caught off guard and then I realized what happened and shoved her off me. If she wasn't wearing six inch heels she wouldn't have fallen." I say truthfully. Wow, I am turning into Nudge.

He cleared his throat and all he was able to say was, "oh".

That's when we pulled into the station. "Where were you headed that you were speeding off to. I also must apologize about what I said to you."

I felt my blood run cold. Max, I had some how managed to forget that's where I was headed.

"The hospital," I whisper out losing my voice.

He looks at me long and hard studying my face. "What's up?"

My knees feel slightly weak so I sit down in the cruiser with the door leaning on my knees. I take a deep breath and say, "My friend is in a coma she was attacked."

His eyes widen a fraction if an inch, "I was one of the police officers at the crime scenes. I know I'm not supposed to tell you this, but you guys seem really close." he takes a deep breathe, "We have a lead on a gang near here. They have been known to do this we haven't been telling this to the public yet."

"I didn't know you guys were still looking into that," I say feeling slightly relieved that they are still looking for the people who did this to Max.

"Well I have got to go," I say seeing my car pull up in the parking lot.

Once I got into the car silence washes over me. My mind begins to wonder what if Max doesn't wake up? What would I do.

By the time I got to the hospital I was sobbing my thoughts depressed me.

Sighing I wipe away my tears and climb out of my car noticing its already getting dark.

As I walk into the hospital I hurry to Max's room. Sitting down next to her I grab her and look at her. She looks peaceful like she's sleeping only she's not…

I felt my phone vibrate against my leg looking at it it was my mom telling me it was time to come home.

Sighing I get up and kiss Max on the forehead and head home.

As soon as I walked in the door Iggy yelled, "Have you seen what was posted on YouTube?"

"No, why?" I ask confused.

Without responding he grabs my arm and drags me to the computer and hits play on the video.

It was of the episode of me and Diane and how I confess my liking of Max. Won't tomorrow be a fun day.

Iggy turns to me grinning and says, "Told you that you like Max."

Slightly chuckling I shoving him off his chair and tell him to shut up.

(a/n: How did you like it? Also i know you probably don't get taken to the police station because of speeding, but Diane's dad really hated him for hurting his daughter. Also I'm asking for 12 reviews not too much I hope. I have more follows then that so I hope so. Also if you have any questions about the story just tell me in the reviews.)

Question: What's the football team you root for?


	14. Letting you know

-_- I was planning on updating today, but I ran into some problems. I got sick on Tuesday and on Wednesday I has a tons of make up work. Then I had a bunch of tests...fun I know. Then I have a science paper that is due tomorrow that I have to finish. Just letting you guys know that I'm not dead and will update as soon as I can.


	15. Chapter 18

I'm so sorry, I haven't I updated in months! Ya'll have probably forgotten about this story. Sadly, I forgot what has happened in the last few chapters. If any of you guys remember cause its been so long please tell me in your reviews. I will try not to let this happen again


End file.
